1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to magnifying apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved lighted magnifier device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous magnifying apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to enlarge images for viewing so that people can see them more clearly. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.